Valentine's Day
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Woody wants to give Bo a special Valentine's Day present, but what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Note: _Yes_, these are real Valentines. I own them all in a sealed box that my Mom bought for me a few years back (I's a collector I yam.).

* * *

1:

* * *

_"Hey lookit lookit lookit!"_ Jessie cried on that sunny, but still cold, February morning. She raced to her two friends who were by the nightstand. In her hands was a card.

She held it out for Woody and Buzz to see. On it was a picture of a clownfish and a freckled blue tang. _"'I'd be a fish out of water if you weren't my friend!'"_ Woody read. _"'Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Bo.'"_

Jessie hugged the card like a teddy bear. "Isn't that sweet? I've never gotten a Valentine's Day card before!" She paused. "This doesn't mean she's got a crush on me, does it?"

"No!" Woody rolled his eyes. "Bo always hands out Valentine's Day cards to her friends! She gets last year's extras out of the box Mom bought for Andy to give to his class."

"But it's a day early."

"She gives her friendship ones on the thirteenth because…" Woody stopped as his cheeks colored. "Well, the fourteenth is for lovers."

Jessie grinned amused. "Oh, I get it! Got something special planned, eh?" She elbowed the Cowboy mischievously. "Eh? Eh? Eh?"

"That's enough!" Woody said annoyed.

"Hey Woody! Buzz!" Screeched an excited voice. Rex was holding a card too as he clomped over. "Oh, hi Jessie."

"Howdy Dino-Dude!"

Rex showed his card. It had a smiling rat on it giving the ok sign. _"'Voila! Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Bo.'"_

The other toys joined them to show off their Valentines. Woody smiled as he read them all. "I think its right sweet of Bo to give out cards to everybody!" Jessie said gleefully, still hugging her card.

"Yeah, she is pretty special," Woody agreed fondly as he looked at Slinky's card.

Potato Head pushed his way to the front of the group. "Hey, she never gives me a valentine!" He protested. "She always gives one to the Mrs. but never to me!"

"You threw my boyfriend off a truck." Bo called from not too far away. "You don't get a valentine."

Potato Head scowled. "She's never going to get over that is she?"

Woody shrugged. "Probably not."

With happy smiles the toys went to thank Bo for their cards, leaving Woody and Buzz behind. "She give you one?" Woody asked.

"Of course." Buzz produced his Valentine. The picture was of a red race car next to the words, _"Speedin' your way on Valentine's Day!"_

"You know," said Buzz. "I really like those tires."

Woody wasn't paying attention as he stared at the Valentine. "I just wish I could get something really special for her, you know?" He said in a low voice so Bo couldn't hear. She was patting Slinky affectionately on the head.

"Well aren't there still leftover Valentines in the box?"

"I mean _really_ special," answered Woody. "We make each other's cards every year, but I just want to do more. Besides I already made her a card." Making sure Bo was still distracted (She was currently being given a tight hug by Jessie, who in her excitement had lifted her off the ground), Woody motioned for Buzz to follow him to the bed. Bending down, he lifted the cover and reached underneath. He pulled out a pink construction paper square and gave it to his best friend.

Buzz studied it. It had dried macaroni noodles glued in the shape of a heart. There were little heart and cupid stickers on it and Woody had attempted to paste glitter all over. "It's nice…" Buzz said slowly.

"It's a piece of junk!" Woody snapped as he snatched the card away. "I can't give this to her!" He grumbled, "Last time I attempt to make a Valentine from a book called 'Krazy Krafts for Kids.'"

Buzz shrugged. "You know Bo will still like it."

"But she _deserves_ better!" Woody stopped and sighed. "What can you get the love of your life when you don't have any money, or even a way to get to a store?"

Buzz was deep in thought. He suddenly smiled. "Hey! This is my first Valentine's Day with Jessie! I can make her something too!"

"Good luck. Just stay away from the craft book."

Buzz rubbed his hands. "Don't you worry, I've already got some ideas!"

As Woody watched him run off, he looked down at the cruddy Valentine. _No, _he thought. _No, this year's gotta be different! This year I'm going to give her the best present ever!_


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

It was Valentine's Day. Woody had awoken at five am, his brain desperately trying to come up with an idea. _What do women like? Well, I know Bo likes chocolate but where am I going to get a box of chocolates? If I was a human, I could whisk her off to France. She's always wanted to see the French countryside, but that's impossible for me to do. Let's see, women like jewelry…_

That was it! Jewelry! True he couldn't shower her in diamonds, but there was a jar of beads in the craft box with some elastic string. Woody smiled to himself. _Now_ that _would the perfect present!_

* * *

After Andy had left for school with his own box of Valentines, Woody pulled out the craft box and got to work. After cutting a piece of string with the safety scissors, he tied a knot in the end and unscrewed the bead jar lid.

"Morning Woody!" Said a cheerful voice. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Buzz." Woody said as he poured some beads onto the floor in front of him.

"Hey, wanna see what I made for Jessie?"

"Sure, why not?" Woody got up and followed Buzz around the edge of the bed. In the corner was something under a white sheet. "Buzz," Woody raised his eyebrows. "What is that?"

"My present!" Buzz yanked off the sheet. "Tada!"

Woody nearly fell over in shock. "You made a statue of Jessie out of Lego's?"

The Ranger stood by his girlfriend's perfect likeness. "Well, Play-Dough was too squishy and we didn't have any marble…"

Woody jaw hung open. "But why?"

Buzz shrugged nonchalantly. "Because I love her. And because the painting didn't turn out too well."

"Painting? What painting?"

* * *

Woody stared at the picture leaning against the desk. Buzz had painted Jessie's portrait standing on a giant clamshell. Though she was wearing a toga, her long flowing red hair covered her front as her right hand clasped her chest. To the left two squeaky toy aliens floated above the water. To the right was Bo in a pink Renaissance style dress, holding a cloak to drape over Jessie.

"I don't like how it turned out. Andy's only got so many watercolors and his paintbrush bristles were all old and frayed."

Woody put his face in his hands. _"'Birth of Venus.'_ Real cute, Buzz."

Buzz looked confused. "Venus? There's no planet in my picture."

Woody looked up. _"'Birth of Venus', _Buzz! It's a painting!" Buzz looked at him blankly. "It's a famous painting? Painted by an Italian artist named Sandro Boticelli?"

"I've never heard of her."

"Sandro Boticelli was a man!"

"And his parents named him Sandra?"

"Never mind." Woody sighed. He looked at the painting. "I just can't believe you redid _'Birth of Venus'_ in one night._"_'

"I didn't redo anything!" Buzz insisted. "This is my picture! I thought of it!"

"Are you joking? You put clothes on Jessie, but other than that it's totally _'Birth of Venus!'"_

"I told you there's no planet in my painting!"

"Oh what_ever_!" Woody turned and walked back toward the bed. "I'm going to work on Bo's present!"

* * *

Woody held up the necklace. Bo would be happy, he decided. _I did a good job, if I do say so myself_. True, most of the beads were plastic. And he hadn't been able to find a lot of matches, so they were all different shapes, sizes and colors.

"Oh who am I kidding?" Woody said out loud. "This looks awful!"

Buzz walked over reading an encyclopedia. "Hey!" He protested loudly. "This Botticelli guy totally stole my 'Birth of Jessie' idea!"

The elastic in the necklace suddenly snapped and the beads scattered to the floor. Woody groaned, his shoulders sagging. "Oh just perfect!"


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

"Flowers! Why didn't I think this before?" Woody said as he sat by the bookshelf. He was holding red tissue paper and folding it into petals.

Buzz was sitting with him. "It was a good idea! Hey pass me more of that green velvet wire would you?"

"They're called pipe cleaners, Dingus!" Woody picked one up and bopped Buzz on the head before handing it to him.

"Whatever."

_I'd really love to get her some _real_ flowers, _thought Woody as he tried to attach the petals to the pipe cleaner. _But it's too cold outside. Besides, this'll never wilt!_

He sat back to examine his work. It was a little crumpled and lopsided, but it would do. After all, it'd taken him a half hour just to make one.

"What do think Buzz? Do you think I should just give her the one? Or do you think I should make about five or six?" He turned to look at him. "Oh for the love of…"

Buzz was humming his theme song as he wrapped white tissue paper around a dozen perfect paper roses. He fastened it with a satin yellow ribbon. "I think she'd probably be happy with just the one but if you think she should get more then go for it." He looked at Woody's rose. "Good job! So…where's the rest of them? Why are you crushing your rose? What are you…" Woody threw the destroyed flower at Buzz's head. "Hey!"

The Cowboy slumped. "I am never, ever going to find Bo the perfect Valentine's present! It's hopeless!"

"Well yeah, if you keep destroying your gifts…" Woody gave him a look. The bedroom door opened. Bo's sheep scurried inside followed by Bo and Jessie.

"Oh no, it's too late!" Woody whispered. The two women saw their sweethearts by the shelves and went to join them.

Bo gave the Cowboy a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Honey."

"Yee-hah!" Shouted Jessie, leaping over to Buzz. She picked him up and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. _"MMM-WAH!"_

As she put him back on the floor, Buzz took her hand. "C'mon, I wanna show you your gifts!"

"Yay!" Jessie cheered as the two ran off. "Presents for me!"

Bo smiled almost shyly at Woody as she handed him a heart shaped valentine. It was red and had lace around the edges. She had decorated it with glitter as well, but unlike Woody's valentine, it was even and unclumped. Under the glitter a poem was included in the middle. Woody read it aloud:

"'_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.'"_

"It's by Elizabeth Barrett Browning," said Bo, blushing a little. "I found it in a book of poems a few months ago and it reminded me of you."

Woody's heart sank. There was no way he could give her his pathetic little card now. "It's…it's beautiful," he said. "Thank you."

Bo smiled. Woody knew that she was waiting for her return Valentine. He sighed deeply. "Look Bo…"

"Yes?"

"I-I…I didn't make you a Valentine this year."

Bo's smile faltered. "You didn't?"

_I can't tell her the truth. That everything I did turned out to be a disaster!_ "I've just been busy," he lied. "And I couldn't find the time to…to…I'm sorry Bo. I really am."

"I understand," Bo said flatly. "It's all right. Maybe next year."

As she turned to go, Woody hung his head. What a rotten boyfriend he was. And what a rotten Valentine's Day it had turned out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

"_Buzzy, it's awesome!"_ Woody heard Jessie squeal. He scowled. Jessie was holding her rose bouquet as she stood in front of her Lego statue. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Buzz kicked his foot bashfully. "It was nothing really." Woody rolled his eyes.

"Can we leave it up 'til Andy gets home?"

Buzz looked confused. "Huh?"

"Well, I'm sure Andy'll want his Legos back, but until then we can just keep it like this!"

Buzz's face fell. "I…hadn't thought of that." Then he brightened. "But I do have something a little more permanent!" Holding her hand, he guided her to the desk. Woody began to follow from a distance.

Jessie gasped when she saw her painting. _"Oh Buzz…"_

"It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but…"

"No, no!" Jessie cried. "It's great!"

Buzz smiled. "Really?"

"Really!" said Jessie. "It looks exactly like Boticelli's _'Birth of Venus'_!"

"Him _again?"_

The Cowgirl leaned over and gave him a hug. _"Ooh,_ I don't know how you did all of this in one night!"

Buzz stroked her hair. "Well, you're worth every moment."

Jessie looked at him. "Aw shucks Partner, you know I would've just been happy with a card!"

The Ranger looked taken aback. "A card?"

"Yeah, all this stuff is terrific, but it's just stuff you know."

"But," Buzz protested. "You deserve all of it! You're wonderful!"

Jessie held her bouquet close to her chest. "Well, it's nice to know you think so highly of me, but I'm just one person!"

"One wonderful person!"

"I'm just a regular girl!" She insisted.

"No you're not! You're _my_ girl! You're the most amazing person I've ever met! And I want to show you how I feel!"

Jessie began to play with her braid as her bottle green eyes sparkled. "You already do! Every day!" She placed her head on his shoulder. "I don't need fancy paintin's or statues! All I need is you, 'cause I love ya."

Buzz sighed and shrugged as he placed his arm around her waist. "I love you too."

"ALL RIGHT!" Woody shouted, startling them both. "I GET THE POINT! I'M A SCHMUCK!"

As he stomped to the bed, Jessie looked at Buzz in confusion. "What's with him?"

"Nothing, just ignore him." Buzz smiled as he tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jess."


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

Bo was by the bookshelf, looking for a novel when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned. "Oh, hello Woody."

"I lied!" He said quickly. "I wasn't too busy to make you a Valentine!"

"Oh that makes me feel so much better."

"No, I mean…I _did _make you a Valentine." He gave her the macaroni card.

Bo looked confused. "But why didn't you give it to me before?"

"Because you don't deserve it!"

"_What?"_

"You deserve better!" Woody corrected himself. He sighed as his shoulders sagged. "I…can't get you a real gift. I can't give you jewelry or flowers or trips to Europe. All I have this card. This lousy little card."

As he stared at his boots in embarrassment, Bo read the card_. "'I wanted to give you something precious, Valentine, but you already have my heart.'" _She gave a small smile. "You wrote this yourself?"

"Corny isn't it?"

"No," she wrapped her arms around him. "It's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever gotten me. I love it." She pecked his lips. "And I love you."

He placed his chin on the top of her bonnet. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetie."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Darling."


	6. Chapter 6

6:

* * *

The clock on the guestroom nightstand clicked to midnight. On the bed, Bo leaned against Woody as they rested on the pillows. "…Then after we see the chateaus, we'd find a cozy little bed-and-breakfast to spend the night in," she said. "One that looks like a cottage from a fairytale."

Woody rubbed her shoulder. "What about Paris?"

"Well, of course we'd go to Paris! We'd spend a couple days there shopping and visiting the famous landmarks and museums and eating croissants…"

"Yeah, but there they pronounce it _'kwa-sont.'" _Woody sat up. "Speaking of eating, I got you something!" He reached under the pillow and pulled out a box. "It's a little something from me."

Bo beamed as she took it. "A box of chocolates? Where ever did you get it?"

"Mom. She ate about half before 'remembering' she's on a diet." He pointed to the lid. "See? It's even your favorite kind! The kind with the strawberry crème in between two layers of cakey stuff!"

Bo smiled and set the box aside. "It's not my only favorite thing." Woody turned red as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "C'mon Sheriff, it's time for me to give you _your_ present!"

"_Oh…"_ He laughed nervously and Bo reached over and pulled the canopy curtain closed.


End file.
